


I'm Feeling So Energetic

by flavoring



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aegyo, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavoring/pseuds/flavoring
Summary: Changbin had an idea for re-energizing Felix.





	I'm Feeling So Energetic

The sound of sneakers hissing against the practice room’s floor was barely loud enough to cover the panting coming from the two members. Felix, in response to his boyfriend Changbin’s struggle with some new choreography, offered to help him after hours. As the clock hit 2:55AM, Felix crashed dramatically to the floor, groaning while sweat berated his eyes.

"Felix! Get up, I need to see you do the chorus again," Changbin shouted, nudging the younger with his shoe.

Felix rubbed at the sweat stinging his eyes before replying, "Changbin-hyung, let’s take a break. I’m too weak, I’m too weak!" He rolled onto his stomach before splaying out his sore limbs like a starfish.

Eyes closed, Felix felt a weight settle onto his lower back. Changbin, now sitting on Felix with the confidence of a king on his throne, leaned down to whisper in Felix’s ear.

"I’ll make it worth it…" His fingers pushed between the cool floorboards and the warm waistband of Felix’s joggers. "Don’t tell me you’re that tired?"

Blood rushed to Felix’s heart and, well, other places, as Changbin’s words began to simmer into his skin. He twisted his neck around in an attempt to look at his boyfriend.

"Okay, maybe I’m not that tired. But I still need to get my energy up."

"I can help you with that. Get up," Changbin commanded, nimbly releasing Felix from his hold. Felix scrambled to his feet, anticipation drying his throat and tenting his pants. Changbin gripped Felix’s chin with one hand, thumb stroking down the skin to pinch the flesh. He tilted Felix’s head to grant himself access to the sweat-slick skin of his neck. He bent down to lick a broad stroke from the edge of his neck to his jawline, provoking a hum from the recipient. Changbin paused to nibble at the crook of his jawbone; Felix could feel his partner’s smile against his skin.

"What do you want?" Changbin whispered.

Felix stifled a laugh before responding, "Baby Changbinnie."

Changbin groaned. "Seriously? It’s so awkward…"

"Nah, nah, nah. It’s sexy," Felix retorted, biting his lip while raising an eyebrow at him.

Changbin shook out his hands and bounced on his heels, warming up. "Are you sure it’s sexy?"

"Yes. Please, baby."

Changbin took a deep breath, a smile peeking out from his lips. He closed his eyes briefly before flashing them open, fists bunched up and a pout accentuating his face. Wiggling impatiently, he whined, "baby Changbinnie weally wants your cock."

As soon as the sentence left his lips, Changbin fell to the floor, ears reddening. Before the embarrassment could fester, Felix was on the ground with him, pushing him to the floor to kiss him hungrily. Changbin’s eyes widened in surprise before fluttering shut to focus on the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck, pushing them closer together, a venture that allowed him to feel Felix’s hard member through his pants. If they were sweating before, now they were dripping. The heat of their bodies was growing increasingly unbearable, coaxing Changbin to push them to a seated position so he could take both of their shirts off. Felix brushed his fingers against Changbin’s toned stomach as he sought his lips again.

Before their lips could meet, Changbin stood up, pulling Felix with him. Though light-headed at having risen so quickly, Changbin succeeded in pushing Felix against the mirror of the practice room. He dropped to his knees and began pulling Felix’s pants and boxers down at once. Felix’s dick was hard against his stomach, pre-cum beginning to make itself known. Exposed, Felix let his head thump against the glass, eyes squeezing shut.

"Changbin-hyung," he groaned, grasping blindly for his partner’s head. His fingers grabbed onto the black strands of hair to pull him forward. Changbin didn’t need any more prompting.

He took him in whole, nose pressing against the blonde hair gathered at Felix’s pelvis. Felix bucked his hips involuntarily, a moan escaping his lips as his eyes flew open. Changbin choked at the movement and pulled off of Felix’s dick with a pop to scold him for being too eager.

"Yaah, be careful, you’re gonna fuck up my voice," he growled.

"Sorry, sorry, you’re just… so good…" Felix’s dick grew impossibly harder.

Mercifully, Changbin returned to his efforts, this time focusing on the head. Changbin’s tongue against his throbbing tip was so warm, so fast, so strong, Felix’s thighs were trembling with the effort of staying up. Tongue rubbing the slit, Changbin used his hands to hold Felix’s legs to the mirror to prevent another reflex. He took in more of him, letting his dick settle deeper into his mouth before he began sucking rhythmically.

Felix doubled over with a loud moan, chest bumping Changbin’s head. Changbin growled against his dick and reached up to push Felix’s chest off of him. He could feel the head of Felix’s dick at the back of his throat, leaking pre-cum that saturated his tongue with saltiness. He delivered a final suck before beginning to bob his head, making sure to work his tongue along the underside.

Felix was panting, holding onto Changbin’s hair with trembling fingers while murmuring his name like a mantra.

"Changbin-hyung, I’m so close," he sobbed out, pleasure invading his entire body without mercy. Upon hearing his pleas, Changbin stopped his movement to give quick successive sucks that squeezed Felix with just the right pressure that-- "Oh _fuck_!"-- he came into Changbin’s mouth, mouth wide open as an orgasm shook his body.

After his orgasm subdued, Changbin pulled Felix’s softening dick out of his mouth, got up, brushed off his knees, and spit into his discarded shirt. Once Changbin rose, Felix dropped to the ground, eyes closed and mouth still slack. Changbin glanced over at his wrecked boyfriend and chuckled.

"That got your energy up, right?"

Felix opened an eye to peer at the man who apparently never grew tired. "Give me a minute."

"Yaah, Felix!"


End file.
